New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo Switch)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game, and a launch title for the Nintendo Switch. It is the fifth and latest installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series, a sub-series of the parent Super Mario platformer series. As the sequel to [https://www.mariowiki.com/New_Super_Mario_Bros._2 New Super Mario Bros. 2], the game is a follow-up game of [https://www.mariowiki.com/New_Super_Mario_Bros._U New Super Mario Bros. U]. This game seems to be based upon Super Mario World, as it features the Cape Feather, connected maps, returning enemies, and more. This game is also the first 2D appearance of the Broodals from Super Mario Odyssey, taking place of the Koopalings, while Madame Broode takes over as the main antagonist of the game. Story Its story takes place after the events of New Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario Odyssey, but not the events of or New Super Mario Bros. U. In the opening cutscene, we see Bowser invading Peach's Castle as Mario and Luigi witness the whole thing. Bowser orders the Broodals to kidnap Princess Peach; however, Madame Broode throws Bowser and Bowser Jr. off the airship and becomes the new queen of the Koopa Troop. The Broodals kidnap Peach, causing Mario and Luigi to go after them. After defeating a brainwashed King Bob-omb, Mario and Luigi come across an injured Bowser, who wants revenge on Madame Broode for betraying and overthrowing him. He joins the two, only to rescue his Koopa Troop from the Broodals and take back the throne. When the trio defeat Hariet, one of the Broodals, they notice that the other Broodals are opening a portal to another dimension, holding Peach hostage. As the game progresses, we see Madame Broode brainwash the rest of the Koopa Troop and also has a brainwashed Kamek abduct Bowser's Castle into the Dark Dimension. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser, with help from allies including Bowser Jr., also have to travel across dimensions and deal with Madame Broode's forces, including the brainwashed Koopa Troop, the Broodals, and Dark Bowser, a clone of Bowser created using dark magic who occasionally attacks the heroes. None of them is enough to stop the heroes from progressing, and Dark Bowser is erased from existence. Arriving at the Dark Dimension, the Mario Bros. and Bowser notice that Bowser's Castle has been brought here and has been taken over by the Broodals. After reaching the castle and defeating Madame Broode, the trio moves onward, but the Broodals urge Kamek to heal their boss. After heading to the castle exterior, Mario and the others see Peach in a cage. Before they can save her, Madame Broode appears and threatens to kill Peach, causing Mario, Luigi, and Bowser to fight her to the death. Eventually, Madame Broode is defeated, and the rest of the Koopa Troop is unbrainwashed. Mario frees Peach, and is kissed by her on the forehead. As the castle is suddenly teleported back to where it originally was, Bowser thanks Mario and Luigi for helping him save his kingdom from the traitorous Broodals, as the two Mario Bros. and Peach head back to Peach's Castle. Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a platformer game which plays very similarly to that of past New Super Mario Bros. games, especially New Super Mario Bros. U, with the addition of 3-player multiplayer, while most of the elements and design found in the game make a heavy reference to Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and Super Mario Odyssey. Many other gameplay elements from some of the previous games include mini-games, the Super Guide, Enemy Courses, the bubble function, the Nabbit chasing, Free-for-all, and the Yoshi riding return. Power-ups, like the Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Cape Feather, Mega Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, Blue Shell, Super Acorn, and the Gold Flower return. The game also features a new power-up: the Chicken Suit, which transforms Mario and co. into their chicken forms, giving them the ability to flutter (similar to how Yoshi flutters), shoot eggs that bounce three times before they explode, and to hide in an egg as long as you want (but three hits it will crack open but you can always do it again). Characters Playable 200px-MarioNSMB2.png|Mario NSMBULuigi.png|Luigi Bowser NSMBU.png|Bowser (unlocked after defeating King Bob-omb) Captain Toad miner.png|Captain Toad (Super Guide only) Supporting Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshis Toadsworth sunrise stroll by vinfreild-d7no3sq.png|Toadsworth PlessieSolo.png|Plessie PeachtoadsNSMBU-transparent.png|Princess Peach Toad MP9 Dolphin.png|Dolphins Bowser Jr. - Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle.png|Bowser Jr. more coming soon... Bosses Tower Bosses King Bob-omb MPSR.png|King Bob-omb Petey Piranha MPSR.png|Petey Piranha WingoCaptainToad.png|Wingo King Sumo Bro..png|Boss Sumo Bro. Lakithunder NSMBS.png|Lakithunder Monty Tank.png|Monty Tank Chief Chilly.png|Chief Chilly Goomboss New Render.png|Goomboss 100px-Draggadon.png|Draggadon MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World.png|Kamek Castle Bosses SMO_Hariet.png|Harriet (Mushroom Kingdom & Cloud Dimension) SMO Topper.png|Topper (Flooded Jungle Dimension & Food Dimension) SMO Spewart.png|Spewart (Seaside Dimension & Snowy Dimension) SMO Rango.png|Rango (Desert Dimension & Cascade Dimension) RoboBrood.png|RoboBrood (Volcanic Dimension) Madame brood smo.png|Madame Broode (Final Boss) Other Bosses DarkBowserSMW3D.png|Dark Bowser (Airships) Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|King Boo (Boo House) Transformations Enemies New Para-Bro SMWU.png|Para Bro. Bomb Bro. NSMBDIY.png|Bomb Bro. Bone Bro.png|Bone Bro. Returning Goomba New.png|Goomba Green Koopa New.png|Koopa Troopa (comes in green, red, and rarely: blue) Green beach koopa.png|Beach Koopa (comes in green, red, and rarely: blue) Piranha Plant NSMBU.png|Piranha Plant Paratroopa New.png|Koopa Paratroopa (comes in green, red, and rarely: blue) BuzzybeetleNSMBU.png|Buzzy Beetle Hammer bro nsmb3 nx.png|Hammer Bro. CheepCheepNSMBU.png|Cheep Cheep Blooper 3D Land.png|Blooper DRY.png|Dry Bones DeepCheepNSMBU.png|Deep-Cheep VenusFireTrapNSMBV.png|Fire Piranha Plant Paragoomba NSMBU.png|Paragoomba Micro Goomba's.png|Micro Goomba MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole Solochuck.png|Chargin' Chuck RexSMWWii.png|Rex Lava Bubble SMR.png|Lava Bubble PokeyNSMBU.png|Pokey ThwompNSMBU.png|Thwomp Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Spike nsmb3 nx.png|Spike FuzzyNSMBU.png|Fuzzy Stretch SMR.png|Stretch Fire Snake NSMBDIY.png|Fire Snake Spike Top SMWU.png|Spike Top LakituNSMBU.png|Lakitu Blargg SMW3D.png|Blargg Bulls-EyeBillNSMBV.png|Bull's-Eye Bill Rocky Wrench.png|Rocky Wrench Goombrat SMR solo.png|Goombrat LilMouserNSMBW.png|Scaredy Rat FireBroNSMBU.png|Fire Bro. Spiny NSMB2.png|Spiny Angry Sun Art.png|Angry Sun ACL Stone Spike.png|Stone Spike StalkingPiranhaPlant.png|Stalking Piranha Plant Boo Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Boo VolcanoLotus.png|Volcano Lotus Para Dry Bones - Super Mario 3D World.png|Parabones AmazingFlyingHammerBro..png|Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. Pokey Snow SM3DW.png|Snow Pokey FliprusRender.png|Fliprus Cooligan.png|Cooligan VenusIceTrapNSMBV.png|Ice Piranha Plant FlyingSquirrelNSMBU.png|Waddlewing Fishin' Boo SMR.png|Fishin' Boo IceBroNSMBU.png|Ice Bro. Swoop SMR.png|Swoop Conkdor - Super Mario 3D World.png|Conkdor WhompMP9.png|Whomp Pipe lakitu nsmb3 nx.png|Pipe Lakitu BobombNSMBU.png|Bob-omb Mecha-Koopa.PNG|Mecha-Koopa Bullet Bill Art SMWU.png|Bullet Bill Sumo Bro. Solo Art.png|Sumo Bro. HuckitcrabNSMBU.png|Huckit Crab PorcuPufferNSMBU.png|Porcupuffer UrchinNSMBU.png|Urchin SMR Poison Bubble.png|Poison Bubble HotheadSSB4.png|Li'l Sparky MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World.png|Magikoopa SpinyCheepNSMBU.png|Spiny Cheep-Cheep BloopernannyNSMBU.png|Blooper Nanny Cheep chomp transparent by sheepman5003-db6xnoq.png|Cheep-Chomp Small Urchin.jpg|Small Urchin Jelectro nsmb3 nx.png|Jelectro FishboneNSMBU.png|Fish Bone Coin Coffer Icon SMO.png|Coin Coffer YellowCheepCheepNSMBU.png|Eep-Cheep Mega Mole SMW3D.png|Mega Mole TorpedoTed.png|Torpedo Ted TargetingTed.png|Targeting Ted BoomerangBroNSMBU.png|Boomerang Bro. Ninji SMR.png|Ninji BonyBeetleNSMBU.png|Bony Beetle SledgebrosNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro. MuncherU.png|Muncher Scuttlebug SM64S.png|Scuttlebug Wiggler Walking.png|Wiggler Broozer.png|Broozer Peepa MPSR.png|Peepa Bully Artwork SMEJ.png|Bully Klepto Icon SMO.png|Klepto Buster beetle nsmb3 nx.png|Buster Beetle River Ptooie.png|River Piranha Plant Flame Chomp.png|Flame Chomp BanzaibillNSMBU.png|Banzai Bill Dry Piranha Plant.png|Bone Piranha Plant SnowSpike MTD.png|Snow Spike Crowber.png|Crowber Nipper Plant nsmb3.png|Nipper Plant Eerie3D.png|Eerie Circling Boo Buddies 3D.png|Circling Boo Buddies Dry Goomba.png|Bone Goomba Para Dry Bones - Super Mario 3D World.png|Parabones Amp NSMB2 prima.png|Amp FooNSMBU.png|Foo ParabombNSMBU.png|Parabomb Thwimp New Render.png|Thwimp BalloonBoo.PNG|Balloon Boo Kab-Omb-0.png|Kab-omb Squiggler3D.png|Squiggler Blockhopper SMEv.png|Blockhopper Bramball NSLU.png|Bramball Boohemoth Solo.png|Boohemoth Flutter - MP Island Tour.png|Flutter Chuckya by yoshigo99-d4pnpry.png|Chuckya Splunkinsprite.png|Splunkin Brolder.png|Brolder Spindrift SM64S.png|Spindrift Skeeter SM64S.png|Skeeter Clam 0 NSMBW Model.png|Clam Biddybuds.png|Biddybud Para-Biddybuds Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Para-Biddybud Lakitunew.png|Fishin' Lakitu Stalking Piranha Plant.png|Stalking Piranha Plant Ptooie Model.png|Ptooie Goomba Stack SM3DL.png|Goomba Tower Blue Goomba SMWU.png|Blue Goomba Jumping Piranha Plant SMWU.png|Jumping Piranha Plant UkikiSMWWii.png|Ukiki Chestnut goomba.png|Prickly Goomba GushenInWaterBubble.png|Gushen 3d koopatrol by shadowmaster9000-d6ekuhw.png|Koopatrol SpikyTopman.png|Topman BombBoo2.png|Bomb Boo Power-Ups & Items SuperMushroomNSMB2.png|Super Mushroom FireFlowerMK8.png|Fire Flower MK8 Deluxe Art - Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather Ice Flower2.png|Ice Flower MTUS Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom NSMBU Star.png|Super Star MiniMushroomNSMB2.png|Mini Mushroom BlueShell3DWorld.png|Blue Shell Acorn Shroom.png|Super Acorn GoldFlower.png|Gold Flower Trivia * It is the first New Super Mario Bros. game to not have Bowser as the final boss; Madame Broode is, however. * Multiplayer Mode (up to three players) is only unlocked when you defeat King Bob-omb and unlock Bowser. * This has the most enemies in any New Super Mario Bros. game. Poll What do you think of this idea? Best idea ever! Not bad. I don't like it. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games